Computer input devices, such as an input pen and/or stylus, are generally used for input operations associated with electronic apparatuses such as personal digital assistants and other types of handheld electronic devices, notebook computers, tablet personal computers, and electronic whiteboard devices. The input pen is generally formed having a cylindrical shape to enable convenient storage of the pen within a pen storage area or compartment associated with the electronic device. However, because of the cylindrical shape of the pen, the pen easily rolls off a desk or other type of working surface. A weight may be disposed within the pen to provide an offset center of gravity for the pen to reduce pen rolling. However, if the user places the input pen onto a slanted or sloped working surface or places the input pen onto a working surface at a roll, the weight within the pen generally results in a momentum source that causes continued rolling of the pen.